Another day in paradise
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Based on the song another day in paradise by Phil Vassar. I hope you all enjoy this.


"JESUS STOP!" Mariana yelled as Jesus took her barbie threatening to rip the head off. "BRANDON STOP OR I AM TELLING MOM!" Callie screamed as he took her doll twisting the hair in his hand lightly tugging it causing the dolls head to pop off. Jesus followed his brothers lead.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK." Mariana cried.

Stef's grinned as her phone began to ring sighing in relief to see Sharon's name pop up.

"MOM" Marianna screamed running into the kitchen.

"MOMMY" Callie screamed.

"MOM DON'T BELIEVE THEM!" Both Jesus and Brandon screamed running into the kitchen.

"What is going on?" Stef asked frustrated as she began making a pot of coffee.

All 4 kids began to ramble a thousand words a minute to where Stef couldn't even understand what was being said.

"I'll tell you what, I want all you kids to go get dressed and think about what really happened because I only want to hear the story of what happened." Stef said pointing to the stairs.

Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon all made there way up the stairs with Callie following shortly behind.

Behind the little footsteps heading up the stairs Stef could hear the neighbors dog barking, it was a morning routine anytime the mailman came. Quickly Stef poured her cup of coffee and slipped on her shoes for the short walk to the mail box.

"Bill, bill, bill" Stef mumbled to herself as she fidgeted through the mail walking back up to the house where she could hear all the commotion upstairs.

"Kids you have 3 minutes to be dressed and done arguing!" Lena scolded before making her way down the stairs.

Stef quickly tossed the stack of overdue bills onto the counter before pouring Lena a cup of coffee.

"Good morning baby how are you?" Stef asked placing a kiss to Lena's cheek handing her the hot cup of coffee.

"Good morning love." Lena smiled before noticing the time. "Honey don't you have work?"

Stef smiled giving Lena another kiss. "Yes love I have a half hour, I am going to get a quick shower."

Quickly Stef made her way up to the stairs gathering everything she needed for a shower. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining with a light breeze and all she wanted was to be at home with her family.

"I wish Lena could shower with me." Stef said to herself washing her hair.

After the quick but satisfying shower she quickly threw on her work uniform making her way down the stairs to the fridge.

"Milk sounds really good." Stef said to herself and she unscrewed the plastic lid putting the jug to her lips taking a small sip of milk.

A sudden sour taste rushed across Stef's face causing Lena to laugh.

Running over to the sink Stef spit out the milk before placing it back ing the fridge.

"Baby you get to work I am going to go start laundry." Lena said running up the stairs.

Stef rinsed her mouth with water before grabbing her keys off the counter when she heard a banging noise upstairs.

"What the hell Lena." Stef said running up the stairs where she saw Lena taking her foot to the washing machine.

"What's going on?" Stef asked slowly approaching her wife.

"There goes the washing machine!" Lena said annoyed placing another kick to it.

"Baby don't kick it I promise I'll fix it along with a million other things." Stef said kissing Lena's cheek.

"Stef No! You have enough to do it's just going to stress you out and make us argue." Lena said.

Stef gave a small smile taking off her uniform sitting on the bed. "I will call Captain Robert's but I am not going in today."

Lena's eyes went wide expecting one of the kids to walk in to her crying before she realized Mike came and grabbed them for the day after Stef's incident with them this morning.

"Stef you can't call off work to work around her just because I am annoyed." Lena explained.

"Love listen." Stef said holing her arms out for Lena to join them.

Lena walked over into Stef's embrace as Stef moved so they were now cuddling.

"It's Ok, it's so nice, it's just another day in paradise." Stef said with a smile before putting her finger to Lena's lips to keep her from talking.

"There is no place I'd rather be."

Lena smiled pressing her lips to her wife's.

Stef smiled in the kiss patting Lena's heart then her own.

"Baby it's two hearts and one dream I wouldn't trade it for anything. Every night I ask for another day in paradise." Stef smiled before Lena's lips began attacking hers.

'Lena where are you' Stef thought as she heard a car pull in the driveway. Stef frowned looking at the time she now had to try and get them to the restaurant in time for the reservations.

Mike was over and baby sitting the kids while they went to dinner.

"STEF WE NEED TO GO!" Lena yelled running into the house.

"Lena love!" Stef said pulling her into the down stairs bathroom to give them some privacy.

"Stef we need to leave now I got held up at work now lets go."

Stef took a deep breath before spitting out the news she was dreadingn to give.

"Baby we will never make our dinner date."

Lena let tears stream down her face as Stef grabbed her wife's hands.

"Honey don't cry it's ok. After we put the kids to bed we can have light candles and have pizza." Stef smiled whispering into Lena's ear. "Then we can tip toe to our room and make a little love that's over due."

Lena smiled wiping her eye's. It warmed her heart to see how hard her wife was trying to make her happy even though she was the one who made them late.


End file.
